


Lamentos

by Hessefan



Series: Semana del terror [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mucho gusto; espero que adivines mi nombre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lamentos

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas** : Este resultó ser el más corto (y no me sorprende).  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> ****
> 
> **#14 Gritos.**
> 
>  **  
> 
> 
> [Reiner & Bertholdt; BL; 339 palabras]
> 
> **

_Pleased to meet you,_  
hope you guess my name,  
but what's puzzling you  
is the nature of my game.

* * *

A veces escuchas y te convences de que es tu imaginación, pero si prestas atención incluso podrías verlo. Algo parecido le ocurre a Reiner. Si se acuesta en su cama en la noche, a oscuras, puede oír los lamentos. Si cierra los ojos, puede ver los cadáveres y cada expresión de horror.

Niños, mujeres, ancianos, hombres bajo sus pies, clamando piedad o una salvación inexistente. Era el viento que traía consigo el sonido de aquellos que habían muerto en el campo de batalla.

Con el tiempo aprendió a acallar esas voces con gemidos. Sin la particular ayuda de su mejor amigo jamás hubiera podido llegar tan lejos; pero Bertholdt siente que Reiner ya no es Reiner, desconoce al hombre que camina a su lado en ese sendero manchado de sangre.

Tuvo que aprender a amar a ese nuevo Reiner.

A Reiner siempre le molestaron los elogios porque sabía que todas esas palabras de amabilidad eran falsas, porque él no era así en verdad. En el fondo era un monstruo. Por eso a Bertholdt no le llamó la atención que en plena huida, cobijados de la lluvia bajo las ramas de los árboles gigantes, le obligara a hacerle esa promesa.

—Júramelo… júrame que cuando todo termine, lo harás.

Bertholdt aceptó en su momento porque la situación lo llevó a ello, creyendo que su amigo solo lo decía por la circunstancias en la que estaban, a fin de cuentas Reiner siempre había sido muy inestable, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que había hablado muy en serio y que en verdad esperaba que cumpliera con el pacto.

¿Lo haría? ¿Sería capaz de pisarlo? No lo supo hasta que el día llegó y cuando Bertholdt se hizo gigante, Reiner pudo dejar de oír los gritos y de ver los cadáveres de sus víctimas bajo esa enorme criatura en la que se había convertido.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo —le dijo al momento de ver como esa enorme masa lo aplastaba.

Luego la oscuridad y el apacible silencio. El descanso eterno.

* * *

— **FIN —**

**Author's Note:**

> Ya tenía la cabeza quemada para cuando escribí este :p perdón si quedó soso, pero igual me gustó su resultado, porque Reiner (y Bertholdt) en sí son terroríficos y el gran cuco de las personas dentro de su universo. Y con esto se termina. La verdad es que Halloween me resulta indiferente como festividad (nosotros no la festejamos), pero tenía ganas de hacer historias de terror en este fandom, era un pendiente que tenía y la atmósfera del manga se prestaba.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y agradezco muchísimo la compañía, fue una semana muy loca con dos actualizaciones diarias (creí que no iba a aguantar) y no hubiera podido de no tener el incentivo de ustedes (o me hubiera dado muchísima paja actualizar tanto… conociéndome, actualizaba esto el Halloween siguiente).
> 
> ¡Un beso!


End file.
